mona lisas & mad hatters
by freelux
Summary: It's sick and twisted and so utterly, perfectly them. ChadSonny.


**a/n: i'm new to this fandom. please don't beat me with a cane, i'd greatly appreciate it.**

**i've been wanting to write for this pairing (along with SonnyTawni) for a while now, so let's give it a go, shall we?**

* * *

(_c h a d_)

Chad likes to imagine that he's _good_ at a lot of things.

He's a decent actor, and he's positive most C-listers know who he is. Kind of. He can play sports, just not _well._ He likes to think he's pretty damn good-looking, what with his hair and all. Plus, he can probably get _any_ girl he wanted.

Okay, so he's not good at a whole lot. That's okay, though.

Because regardless, Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants. _Always._

Except for right here and right now. Right here and now he's most certainly _not_ getting what he wants, not at all. He wants_ her._

Sonny. Allison fucking Munroe. Sonshine. Whatever. He just knows he wants _her._ Not Portyln, not anybody else. Not some pretty, popular guest star. No. The dark-haired, clueless 'Random'.

And she's the only thing he _can't_ have, the only damn thing that's right out of his grasp. So he teases, he taunts, he throws insults. He doesn't know _why_, he just _does._ It's a CDC thing, perhaps. Maybe it's because her show is really lame and so is the group of people associated with it, but he thinks it's simply because he can't haveher.

_And he wants her: dark hair, mysterious smirks and all._

So he keeps tossing the insults, piling them up and barely feeling a bit of guilt. Because he wants her. He can't have her.

She's the first girl to ever throw those insults right back. She smiles that cocky smile every time he cracks a joke about her show, crosses her arms loosely over chest and tosses it right back to him. And he's sure she means it, too.

After a while, he finds himself really starting to _dislike _her.

But a sudden realization causes a substantial blow to his ego. Oh, and his self-esteem, and just about everything else.

He realizes it while wolfing down a steak in the cafeteria, sitting at his usual table. She's over with the 'Randoms', stepping cautiously in between a furious Tawni and a terrified-looking Grady, all while trying to keep Nico from getting caught taking shots from the frozen yogurt machines.

And that's when he realizes it. It's simple, really.

She'll always be too good for him. Always.

No matter how many promises he keeps, how many apologies he makes, how many favors he returns, he's no match for her. Because under all of those mocking layers of pure _detest_, he realizes she's a good person. A really fucking _good,_ _whole _person.

He'll never be good enough for her, and so the vicious cycle of insults _continues…/_

* * *

(_s o n n y_)

Sonny Munroe really, really wants to be perfect. Like Tawni.

She wants to be perky and happy and fashionable and _liked_ (well, that's the one thing Tawni ISN'T). But she just knows she doesn't want to be Sonny Munroe.

She detests Sonny Munroe. She detests herself because she's never been_ good _enough for anybody in her life. Okay, so, maybe she's been good enough for her mom. She doesn't count.

She hates herself because she's fucking falling in _love with the__** enemy**_.

Yes, the enemy indeed.

Sonny likes to sit around in her and Tawni's dressing room and imagine what it would be like if she fell for somebody less conceited and more sympathetic. Somebody with dark hair and dark eyes and mysterious, like James.

It wouldn't be the same.

The thing is, she wants to be perfect because that's what fits into his standards. Like Portlyn. Portlyn is perfect. She wears short skirts and has perfect hair that she piles atop her head and walks around like she's recently been crowned Queen of the World.

He likes Portlyn, Sonny can tell.

She wants to be just like her. Short skirts, curled hair, _pure perfection._ She wants Chad to look at her as more than just a half-friend (because that's what he calls her…not even a _friend_). She wants his clear blue eyes to pop out of his head when he sees her, just like they do when Portlyn walks by.

Allison Munroe is not supposed to be falling for the enemy, not one bit. So she lies.

She pretends she _doesn't_ think his eyes are the most distracting things in the world, pretends that she absolutely hates him, when she can't possibly hate him a bit.

One day Tawni cracks a joke about him during lunch, and the group bursts into a fit of hilarious laughter, Sonny included.

The whole while, she's staring over at him, her heart aching…/

(_it's not actually unrequited love, you just think it is; and you're __**destroying**__ yourselves over it. damn, you must really be in love._)

* * *

**yeah, so i have no freaking idea where this came from, or if it makes the slightest bit of sense. in my defense, it's four in the morning and i'm sitting in the dark drinking red bull and writing. not a good combination. haha :)**

**i'ma write more for this couple eventually, and i swear it'll be better. i'll try to write it during the day, i promise. in the meantime, drop me a review. how's my writing style? how's my writing overall? love? hate? flame? o.o**


End file.
